


Can I Kiss You?

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I guess its just a cute little scene between kaisoo..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a deep sleeper. Jongin takes advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I acknowledge that this is kind of perverted. I think? Anyway, what’s a girl gonna do? I apologize for my messed up mind in advance.

Jongin’s eyes flew open. He blinked. Once. Twice. Without moving, he let his eyes focus and adjust to his surroundings.

Daylight was streaming in through one of the curtained windows. From the quietness in the dorm, Jongin guessed that it was probably very early in the morning and none of the other group members were awake.

There was something very close to his face. After a split second, he realised it was Kyungsoo’s face, inches away from his own.

He held his breath, waiting for a reaction, until he realised that Kyungsoo was still sleeping. His face was a mask of peacefulness. Kyungsoo looked content when he was sleeping. Calm. Happy.

Out of all of the members in Exo, Jongin and Kyungsoo were the only ones that slept in the same bed. Granted, it _was_ a queen bed. And it’s not like they slept together by choice. This was how it had been arranged from the start. But Jongin rather liked sharing a bed with Kyungsoo.

Jongin couldn’t take his eyes off Kyungsoo's lips. He didn’t move away from the other man, despite the unusual closeness.

Kyungsoo was a deep sleeper. And most days, he wasn’t a big fan of skinship. But sleeping, Jongin could get closer to him than he normally would, using the bed as an excuse.

He was struck with an idea. A stupid, wild, amazing idea.

Slowly. _Very_ slowly, Jongin inched a tiny bit closer to Kyungsoo so that their faces were even closer.

Little by little, he moved closer to the other man. He was amazed that Kyungsoo didn’t wake up. But this was great.

Finally, Jongin was so close to Kyungsoo that their noses were literally touching. Looking down at the other man’s lips, he bit his own.

 _God, he_ really _wanted to kiss Do Kyungsoo's beautiful, pouty lips._

Jongin had an idea that his own lips were pretty attractive too, so he thought that Kyungsoo probably wouldn’t mind.

Very stealthily, Jongin put an arm over Kyungsoo. Then a leg. _Damn this man was a deep sleeper._

The fact that both men were almost naked made Jongin’s heart race even more. They had only their boxers on.

By now, Jongin was pressed up against Kyungsoo. Their faces were so close that if anyone had walked in at the moment, they would think that the two men were kissing.

For a minute or so, Jongin debated with himself. Should he do it or not? Even if Kyungsoo got mad at him, he could never stay mad at Jongin for long. So finally, he decided to just go ahead with it.

Steeling himself and gathering all the courage he had, he moved his head a fraction forward and pressed his lips gently against Kyungsoo's.

Jongin had his eyes clenched tightly, shoulders tensed, braced for a reaction.

Nothing happened.

Jongin waited a moment then pulled back a little, confused. _Kyungsoo was still sleeping._

_Seriously?_

So Jongin did the only thing that made sense. He kissed him again.

And to his frustration, Kyungsoo did not stir.

_What was up with this man?_

Finally, fed up, Jongin reached forward, pulled Kyungsoo tightly against him and kissed him with all the force he could muster.

That gave him the reaction he wanted.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open. For a tense, wild second he remained still in Jongin's arms, not knowing what the hell was going on. Then his eyes widened like saucers. He made a noise that was muffled against Jongin's mouth and pushed hard against him.

He wrenched himself from Jongin's grasp.

“ _What the hell are you doing?!”_

Both men were breathing hard, as if they had just run a marathon. Kyungsoo wiped at his mouth, eyes wild.

“What's wrong with you?! Why are you trying to molest me in my sleep?” Kyungsoo cried out, bewildered and angry.

At the back of his mind, Jongin pleaded to any god out there that the other members could not hear through the walls.

Jongin pouted and cast puppy dog eyes towards Kyungsoo. “I just wanted to kiss you hyung.”

_“What?”_

“I woke up and you looked really pretty so I decided that I wanted to kiss you,” Jongin explained matter of factly.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. Seriously.” He didn't seem as _nearly_ as angry as Jongin had thought he would be. “If you wanted to kiss me, you should have just asked.”

“What?”

It was Jongin's turn to be bewildered.

“Like I said, if you wanted to kiss me that badly you could have just asked, instead of molesting me while I’m sleeping.”

_“Are you serious?”_

“Dead serious.”

Jongin thought for a moment. Kyungsoo waited patiently.

Then Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo gave him one of his rare smiles that he reserved just for Jongin.

“Yes.”

Jongin got up from where he was lying on the bed next to Kyungsoo. He instead, leaned over the other man so it would be easier to kiss him.

Hesitantly, Jongin moved close to Kyungsoo again, approaching the other man the way one might approach a deer. He put one hand by Kyungsoo's head and caressed his cheek delicately using the other.

And slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's.

Even though this was technically the fourth time he was kissing the other man, it felt like the first. Kyungsoo's lips were soft and warm and so utterly _kissable_.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to allow more access to Jongin and he kissed him back. At the feeling of their tongues intertwining, sparks of heat raced through Jongin’s body.

Kyungsoo's mouth was like heaven. It made him melt from the inside. Kyungsoo’s hands went up Jongin's back and Jongin weaved his hands through the other man's hair. It was impossibly soft.

They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Jongin’s lips moved down Kyungsoo’s neck. Down his collarbone. When he lightly bit Kyungsoo’s collarbone, the other man let out a small gasp and grabbed Jongin's hair. Jongin smiled against his neck.

Pretty soon, their hands were all over eachother. Exploring. Jongin's touch was impossibly delicate. When Jongin pulled back a little, breathing hard, he had a look of utter awe on his face.

Kyungsoo’s lips were swollen and his face was flushed. He was breathing hard too. Before Jongin could say anything he whispered, “You look so beautiful.”

Jongin smiled mischievously, “What did you say?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Nothing. Now are you going to continue kissing me or what?”

Jongin leaned forward and shut him up with a kiss.

He smiled to himself. This was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumaiyah_fatima)


End file.
